User blog:DancePowderer/752 Abridged
I was on the fence about making this due to it not being completely funny. Then I thought screw it, so here it is. Cover: Jinbe is about to break new ground with the first seacat video. Title: Makes no sense. Doflamingo: Someone needs a key. Luffy: Damn it! We're supposed to come to you! Go back to the palace! Doflamingo: No really, I've come to save you. So unfortunate you thought this was a secret- ahahahhah..passage. I can't believe I got that far with a straight face. Now then, I'm hungry. Who wants burgers? Luffy: Damn it, I'm gonna eat him! Don't hurt my cow, asshole! Doflamingo: And here I thought this would be difficult. Seriously, how are you not dead yet? I guess my head is more popular than yours, huh? I'll be the first Shichibukai since Dracule to mention your ability to make allies. To think they all decided to blindly follow you. Law, I liked you better when you were young, prepubescent, and homicidal. What happened? Law: You're not my dad, you prick. I have nothing to prove to you. Corazon was the only one who understood me. Doflamingo: Of course he was. He was always the caring one, always the understanding one, and that's why he's STILL THE DEAD ONE! Jeet: We still want to be relevant! Luffy: Still drowning here! A + J: Are you all right? Wait, where'd he go? Law: Now he's copying Naruto? A + J: Time to pull the bull from the water. Luffy: Took you long enough. Jeet: No, not at all. Abdullah: Since the Sky Demon's upper body disappeared in a method akin to Soul Eater, does this mean we won? Law: It was fake. Jeet: Anyway, Kelly Funk is an asshole. Doflastringo gave him what he deserved. Luffy: Doflamingo actually saved us? Law: I think I'm going to be sick. Luffy: So what's going on outside? Abdullah: We are no longer the vanguard. Kyros: Finally, I made it to the first level. Damn it! I said don't start without me! Dellinger: So it seems our footsoldiers are nothing but incompetent. Machvise: Now the real challenge begins! Luffy: We're back in front now! Jeet: When Luffy takes a secret passage, Luffy takes a secret passage. Underlings: Why are there more of them? Gladius: Bitch better not let them escape! Do you want to see how strong my pimp hand is? Chinjao: I love my job! Underlings: This ventilation shaft wasn't here a minute ago. I wonder what's inside it? Luffy: It is a sad day when the protagonist has to massacre peons to accomplish his objective. Rebecca: Leo, humans cannot fly on beetles. This is something a sixteen year old with no formal schooling can understand. Leo: Because the big people won't listen, I'm just going to push you off this cliff and let the beetles explain themselves. Bartolomeo: I curse your race! Dold: Did that just happen? Bartolomeo: FML! Rebecca: This is the first real fanservice the readers have gotten in a while! Leo: Told you. Now land on the roofs and kick off. Bartolomeo: God I want to live! Leo: Elevator going to level 4. Inhel: Fraland, we might have a way to get into the factory, but we need you to distract Pink. Franky: In short, just keep getting my ass kicked. Got it. Zoro: This is a good day. Sabo: Everything burns! Cavendish: Straw Hat, I'm trying to be relevant again, so I've come up with a plan. LISTEN UP DAMN IT! Trebol: So boss, what do we do now? Doflamingo: It's time to take a break from battle, and give the readers something they've been wanting for a while. Some guy: Mad bomber on the loose! Law: Lemme join. Donquixote: Didn't you see the height requirement? Law: I just want to kill. Everyone. Everything. I came out of the white city after staining it red with my bloodlust. I will make the virgin landscape scream as I spill blood upon it. Now, give me a hug before I die. Doflamingo: On second thought, maybe not. Back to reality! Category:Blog posts